forbidden love
by jka1
Summary: Wyatt growing attraction and desire for Chris forces him to act on his feelings regardless of the fact they are brothers... Wyatt/Chris WARNING: slash, incest, swearing. If you don't like slash then don't enter. Everyone else enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in the changed future. Piper and Leo are still together with leo now a whitelighter again while piper is still a formidable charmed one.

Wyatt is 18 in this fic and harbors a deep and unnerving love/obsession with Chris but he has a girlfriend called Eve who will feature on later in this story. Chris is 16 and still goes to school - he is bi but hasnt told anyone but Wyatt and will have a few flings later on in this story much to the anger and jealousy of Wyatt.

Phoebe and paige will also appear later but they are not married. However they are seeing guys and dating. Phoebe is going out with Jason again while Paige single currently.

Finally please dont sue me if i have somehow broke a rule in this site cos i wouldnt do it intentionally. i shall continue with this fic if people read and review it. Thanks to all those that read and hopefully review this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'oh chris' Wyatt sighed as he spoke gazing intensely at the sleeping form of his little brother. It was 3am in the morning and Wyatt was watching Chris sleep. This was not unusual for Wyatt anymore, he had been doing it for weeks now ever since that fateful day.

Wyatt Halliwell at the age of 18 was indeed twice blessed - he had a great family, great job at his mums club, an amazing girlfriend, he was one of the most powerful beings in the world for gods sake. He had everything he could have dreamed for...except for one thing... one thing that he wanted more than anything in the world - he wanted Chris; more than as a brother but as his lover and companion for life. Wyatt had always known that Chris was his soulmate and cursed fate and the higher powers for making them brothers.

Wyatt had always loved Chris since the moment he was born. how could he not, they were brothers their bond was unbreakable, even stronger than the bond between his mum and aunts and Wyatt would hurt anyone - be it demon or human - that dared to hurt chris in any way.

Slowly Wyatt got up and carefully sat beside Chris on his bed. Wyatt slowly touched Chris cheeks and lips. 'jesus' wyatt shuddered in pleasure, his lips were soo soft just like the rest of his skin. Wyatt stared at Chris for what seemed like an eternity taking in all his features - 'God your beautiful ' Wyatt murmered to Chris who continued to sleep peacefully completely oblivious to the fact that wyatt was in his room.

'Chris looks like an angel' Wyatt started to think to himself then smirked to himself at the irony as he realised it was half true, thier dad was technically an angel. Chris with his dark hair, perfect face and stunning green eyes was a stunner, he also had an air of innocence and with his long lean body that demanded to be loved Wyatt started to get aroused again - something that had been happening for weeks since that day he developed more intense feelings for his brother when he saw him doing something that Wyatt shouldnt have seen.

Wyatt on the other hand was completely different to Chris. he was muscular, strong, he had an air of dominance about him and while chris was beautiful, Wyatt was considered to be more handsome.  
Wyatt was also more confident in terms of personality while Chris was shyer. Wyatt loved this fact - it gave him reassurance that he and Chris were meant to be. Chris needed someone who would protect him, love him the way he needed, feel dominated and safe and love him till death and Wyatt was the man for this.

Wyatt couldnt take this any longer, he needed more than the touch of Chris's skin. So caught up in his lust was he that he lowered his head down towards Chris and kissed him gently on the lips. 'God this is amazing' Wyatt moaned resisting the urge to penetrate Chris there on the spot as he thought this he started deepen the kiss wanting more...needing more. He slowly inserting his tongue in Chris's mouth, he was going numb with pleasure and then something happened that made Wyatt go crazy with lust and pleasure and at the same time freeze him in his spot - Chris moaned in what sounded like pleasure and confusion. Wyatt stopped dead in his tracks staring at his brother with shock and lust wanting to hear that moan again and again

Wyatt could tell Chris was starting to wake up as he started to stir and not a moment too soon as Chris opened his eyes, Wyatt orbed out. 'what the fuck' Chris murmured still half asleep. he had the most intense dream. he dreamed that Wyatt had actually been watching him before proceeding to kiss him and a small part of him actually enjoyed it. 'it was just a dream' chris kept on saying but was it... Chris was sure it felt so real and intense. Chris could feel so many feelings in this dream it was incredible - he felt such lust, protectiveness, pleasure and love coming from the Wyatt in his dreams. Maybe it was an extension to his new empathic abilities he recieved last week, maybe he could feel the emotions that came from a dream even if they wernt real. 'Yeah that must be it' Chris thought reasurring himself. Wyatt couldnt possibly have them feelings for me.

Now he was fully awake Chris got up and quietly went into the toilet. Afterwards as he was going back to his room he made a short detour to Wyatts room. As he opened his door he saw Wyatt fully asleep on his bed with his back faced to Chris. Chris noted that Wyatt didnt have his blanket over him. He proceeded to put the cover over Wyatt. He then stopped and stared at his brother, smiling; Wyatt looked so innocent and he looked just like an angel. Bending over he kissed Wyatt on the cheek and whispered 'Goodnight Wy' before shutting the door behind him.

'It must have been a dream' Chris thought happily before dosing off to a dreamless sleep. Wyatt on the other hand just stared into darkness touching the cheek on which Chris had kissed - savouring and reliving the moment again and again.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey morning everyone' said Wyatt sleepily as he entered the kitchen greeting his mum and aunts who greeted him in return 'Where's dad' he asked noticing that Leo wasn't here. 'Morning sweetie, your dads gone up to elder land' said piper displaying a facial expression of dismay at the sound of the elders (she had never really liked them). 'What do you want for breakfast?' she asked going into mum mode

'Oh ok erm IL just have some toast thanks' said Wyatt. He sat down next to Paige and across of phoebe at the table and poured himself a large cup of coffee and could not help but yawn widely which he tried to hold it back.

Phoebe noticing Wyatt stifle back a yawn looked at him in concern before saying 'are you alright darling you look exhausted'.

Paige who was reading a magazine looked up and could see what phoebe meant - Wyatt looked tired beyond belief 'phoebe's right you look shattered, whats the matter' asked Paige who had concern etched on her face while piper also looked in on concern finally noticing what the sisters were talking about.

'It's nothing guys I just couldn't get to sleep for some reason, it's not a big deal' mumbled Wyatt. 'Are you sure sweetie' replied piper 'How bout you go back to bed you look like you could catch up on some sleep' Wyatt was starting to get agitated 'mooooom im fine stop worrying' grumbled Wyatt. He decided to change the subject and thought the best way was by bringing up the question he had been wanting to ask 'so where's Chris, hasn't he woken up yet' he asked as casually as he could

'nah I looked up on him earlier has completely out of it' said Paige returning to her magazine 'looks like you weren't the only one who had a hard time sleeping' she spoke now immersed in her magazine.

'How can he still be asleep its 1030 in the morning I swear he would sleep forever if he could' sighed piper

'Come on piper it's a Saturday he deserves a lie in' laughed phoebe

'Who deserves a lie in' asked Chris as he walked in to the kitchen? All eyes turned to him before they greeted good morning

'Actually we were talking about you peanut' smiled piper as she offered him a toast who took it gratefully still trying to shake off his sleepiness.

'Muuum don't call me that, im 16 years old for gods sake' whined Chris as everyone started to laugh

'Aww isnt that sweet' grinned Wyatt keeping up the pretence of the annoying older brother while secretly thinking how hot and fuckable Chris looks in the morning. 'Is peanut feeling grumpy' he taunted as his mind replayed the events of the night before

'Go to hell Wy' retorted Chris glaring at his brother

'Is peanut getting upset' cackled Wyatt knowing he really wasn't angry with him

'Muuum tell him to stop' whined Chris which caused everyone to laugh again - Chris had that effect on everyone he could cheer them up to no end by just being there. It was just one of the things that Wyatt loved about Chris!

'Wyatt stop teasing you brother this instant and apologize' said piper in her stern tone but even she could not suppress the smile and amused glint in her eyes that were caused from Chris's reaction as phoebe and Paige giggled in the background.

'im sorry bro' smiled Wyatt 'how bout I make it up to you'

'Oh really Wy and what could you possible do that will make me forgive you' said Chris half smiling looking at Wyatt's face. Wyatt loved that playful expression of Chris's it made him hard and happy at the same time looking at that smile forming on Chris beautiful face. He wanted that mouth and his lips around his cock thinking about how hot Chris's mouth was. How smooth his skin is and how tight he would be when Wyatt would finally make love to him the way he needed to be loved.

'Well...' Wyatt said making a motion of thinking what to do while one hand was under the table trying to get sort out his erection 'how bout you and me go cinema today my treat, il even pay for the food?' he asked hoping to get some quality time with Chris. He loved it when it was just them two together.

'As tempting as that sounds im going to have to say no' said Chris suddenly looking at the table 'im doing something'

Wyatt couldn't help but frown and everyone now looked at Chris who looked awkward all of a sudden and were wondering the same question that Wyatt proceeded to ask 'why not? What are you doing?' asked Wyatt. Chris had rarely declined Wyatt's offer of going out with him for some quality time together

At these questions Chris started to blush and mumbled something that sounded like 'nothing' but phoebes empathic powers started to kick in. As she felt Chris's emotions she could sense all sorts of good emotions excitement, nervousness and lust being the strongest feeling. 'Oh my god is you going out on a date' squealed phoebe excitedly. Wyatt numb with shock glanced at Chris begging against hope that it wasn't true, who looked up finally and glared at his aunt 'how many times have I told you not to read me' he replied angrily. Wyatts felt like he couldn't breathe knowing that his worst fear had now been confirmed 'no this can't be happening, Chris is mine, he belongs with me' he screamed in his head

'Is this true' asked piper curiously, when Chris did nothing but nod his mom and aunts were on him like vultures while he tried to escape their clutches miserably. 'Why didn't you tell us, what's her name, is she coming around, where did you meet, how did you meet'

Chris was bombarded with their questions and pleaded with Wyatt to help him out with his eyes but Wyatt just stood there as still as ice, for a second Chris actually sensed pure jealousy radiating from Wyatt, 'no I must be imagining it that's ridiculous' he reasoned before he turned back to his aunts. He then shouted over them when he realized that Wyatt would not come to his aid and shouted 'enough already this is why I didn't tell you' he exclaimed before piper replied 'what do you mean peanut'

Chris rolled his eyes before explaining 'cos I knew you'd act like this'

'What are you talking bout honey, we're just interested' explained Paige innocently while her two sisters backed her up nodding as if their lives depended on it

'You know what imp talking about' grumbled Chris. Sighing as he knew that they were going to persist he let out a long groan before going to them 'fine il tell you but imp only giving you one question each ok?'

His mum and aunts looked at each before replying 'fair enough' Chris looked at them amusingly before replying 'ask away then?' none realized Wyatt in the background with his hands closed around the broken mug that he had crushed in rage and jealousy while he stared at Chris 'no ones going to take him away from me, il kill anyone who does, has mine'

To be continued, please review if I don't get any then IL discontinue with the story. Thanks to all those that have read this, there hasn't been much slash but there will be soon. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

'Calm down, just fucking calm down' Wyatt screamed in his head while trying to control his erratic breathing. He noticed his broken mug and with a wave of his hand fixed it back to normal.

He needed to get a hold of himself before Chris could sense his jealousy – with the emotions he was feeling he was sure that even phoebe could get a sense of his fury. For a split second he feared that Chris actually did, thankfully he didn't have to worry that much as Chris was still talking to his mum and aunts about his 'date that was going to happen later on'.

'Not if I have anything to do with it' Wyatt whispered while his family remained oblivious with all their attention focused on Chris.

Ever since he was little he had used his powers to prevent Phoebe from reading his emotions, that was easy enough to do but with the intense bond he shared with Chris due to them being brothers it enabled each other to feel and sense each other without the need for powers. When Wyatt realized that he was starting to love Chris as more than a brother but also in the sexual sense, he resorted to using his powers more so that Chris would not be able to sense his emotions. However since Chris has received empathy as well just like his aunt, Wyatt had to resort to taking empathy blocking potions, even with this Wyatt was finding it increasingly hard to block all his emotions from Chris.

'So what's her name and that can't be counted as a question cos we all need to know that, don't we?' asked piper with a smirk and her eyebrow facing upwards

'Where did you meet?' squealed Phoebe in her annoyingly goofy moods as usual

Chris moaned knowing he was going to get asked a lot more questions than usual 'fine her name is Emma and I met her in school' he mumbled blushing furiously not wanting to elaborate more on the matter while his aunts giggled at him

'Awww look at him he's blushing' Phoebe cooed while Chris glared at her a beetroot red.

'I am not' he glared in his usual way. Wyatt who always found this adorable was still fighting his emotions and was now screaming at Chris in his head 'how could you do this to me'

'How did you meet?' asked Paige finally asking her question while her sisters continued to pester the poor boy continuously

'well she's a new student and she asked me for help going round the school so I did and then I sort of asked her out to the cinema and she said yes' rushed Chris hoping to finish this ordeal as quick as possible. He was now looking at the floor hoping to get out of this nightmare while his mum and aunts just beamed at him.

Wyatt who had been listening intently on the conversation decided to keep up the pretences of older brother. God it killed him to do this, everyday looking at Chris wanting to hold him and never let go was bad enough but now that Chris was on a fucking date. This was agony! He realized he hadn't said anything for a while and not wanting to act suspicious broke into a smile which he hoped did not look fake.

'So Chris' Wyatt asked hoping his voice sounded normal and not as heartbroken as he felt 'can I ask a question as well'

'Err ok' asked Chris suddenly curious looking at Wyatt. 'Strange' he thought as he looked at Wyatt's handsome face. Wyatt's usually happy face was replaced by what looked like a grimace and as he looked directly into Wyatts blue piercing eyes he felt powerful emotions so intense he could not describe it. 'No I must be imaging it' Chris reasoned. 'Maybe im still feeling the effects of my dream'.

'Is this Emma blind' asked Wyatt innocently

'What… of course she's not why did you ask that' asked Chris confused

'Well why else would she go out with you' smirked Wyatt while his insides constricted with pain 'did you put a spell on her or something, maybe you gave her a love potion cos you're not getting any'

Chris who was starting to see what Wyatt was getting at glared at him again before replying angrily 'Go to hell Wyatt, I could ask the same question about Tracy, I mean what is she doing with a retard like you – maybe she pitied you'

'And what do you mean by that, have I hit a nerve Chris' cackled Wyatt looking at Chris in reference to Chris talking about his girlfriend who he has been dating for a year 'she means nothing to you Chris' Wyatt said in his head half hoping that Chris had heard this. Before Chris could retort Piper stepped in.

'Boys that's enough, Wyatt apologize to Chris this instant' demanded Piper while Chris started smirking. Once Wyatt had apologized, Chris smiled and went 'that's ok Wyatt I understand it's obvious that its **you **who's not getting any' and with that he orbed upstairs where everyone could hear the laughter in his room.

Everyone just sighed knowing this was just another friendly spat that Chris and Wyatt had. Wyatt excused himself from the kitchen needing to be by himself to calm down. As he went upstairs he could hear the shower running and he knew immediately that Chris was in there. Wyatt turned rock hard imagining Chris completely naked lathering himself up. God how he wanted to be in there…how he needed to be in there, to kiss Chris, make him moan while Wyatt fucked him up the ass and sucked his nipples, dominating him the way Chris needed to be while Chris moaned his name begging for more.

Wyatt started shaking with pleasure just thinking it. No one but Chris had this effect on him. Even his girlfriend Tracy who had been going out with him for over a year meant nothing to him. He knew she was in love with him but to Wyatt she was nothing, she was just a stand-in, someone he could fuck and wine and dine but not love. In all honesty 'she's nothing compared to Chris' Wyatt told himself.

'Mom I'm going out' Wyatt shouted before orbing out. He and Chris would be together soon but first he had to deal with this Emma. He had to make her pay for trying to take Chris away from him. 'He's mine' Wyatt smiled as he sensed for Emma with one of his many powers. In a few hours this Emma would not be a problem for Wyatt……

**Well what do people think, im going to add a lot more chapters soon but only if people read this and review. In the next chapter I am going to write about how Wyatt deals with Emma…. There may be violence. Please review and tell me what you want me to add to this story as it will help. Thanks to all those that have read this and reviewed ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

You deserve this

Emma Daniels was a somewhat normal 16 year old teenager. She had just moved to San Francisco with her parents ever since her dad got a promotion. With her attractive looks, blonde hair and slim figure she knew she wouldn't have much trouble fitting in at her new school and making friends and just now she was getting prepared for her first date with Chris.

She smiled as she brushed her hair just thinking about him. She remembered when she first met him, she was lost while looking for her class in school and decided to ask someone for help and that was when she saw Chris Halliwell. What with his dark soft hair, unblemished skin, lean but toned body and white smile not to mention those mesmerizing eyes… She knew she had to have him the moment she saw him, he was so hot and sexy and so kind and helpful. When she walked up to him and asked for help she knew that an attraction existed between them – she could see the lust in his eyes. When he later asked her out for a date she tried not to sound too enthusiastic as she said yes.

It was just then she realized that she was moist and wet; she wasn't surprised anymore this had been happening a lot every time she thought about him. Knowing she was alone in the house since her parents had gone out for the day and now feeling extremely horny she went over to her bed and lay down on her back.

Closing her eyes she lowered her hand beneath her skirt and thong and started rubbing her clit thinking about Chris's body inside of her – her legs around his ass while he penetrated her again and again while her hands grabbed on for dear life on his back. She moaned and arched her hips upwards as she felt the heat start to rise. Her imagination ran wild as she fantasized Chris thrusting his cock into her slowly at first before increasing his rhythm while kissing her softly and tenderly moaning her name. She imagined him licking and fingering her clit and pussy as she fondled her breasts. She then visualized herself sucking on his cock pumping it at the same time as he moaned in ecstasy crying for more…..

'Having fun' said a cold voice interrupting her masturbation so close to orgasm.

Emma screamed as she opened her eyes to see a built and handsome man in his twenties (possibly younger) glaring at her in amusement. She could only stare in shock and fear as he leaned across the doorway almost bored with the display in front of him.

'Wha WH what are you doing here?' she stuttered, the fear evident in her eyes 'How did you get in here', 'who are you?' she choked finally unable to say anything else.

'My name is Wyatt Halliwell and im here to teach you a lesson you fucking slut' said Wyatt in a normal tone which unnerved her more with all traces of amusement gone. 'So you're Emma… I must say im a bit disappointed, I expected Chris to have more taste' enquired Wyatt who was obviously unimpressed with her.

'Wyatt Halliwell' whispered Emma again as realization dawned on her 'aren't you Chris's brother? What the fuck are you doing in my house?' she screamed with as much courage as she could muster. 'What the fuck is going on' she thought to herself.

'Like I said you trollop im here to teach you a lesson' hissed Wyatt advancing towards Emma slowly while she stood paralyzed to the spot.

'What gives you the right…no the fucking nerve to try and take Chris away from me you fucking whore' he bellowed as he grabbed her face in a painful grip, 'you really think you're worth him cos let me tell you you're not' Wyatt lowered his tone trying to control himself wanting to get an energy ball and just dispose of her

Emma started getting hysterical and tried to push him away from her before trying to retreat. She didn't get very far.

'bad move you slut' whispered Wyatt his face inches from Emma's he raised his hand and Emma cowered and curled defensively as she thought he was about to hit her, seconds later when she opened her eyes she saw Wyatt smiling sadistically with her phone in his hand.

'Why are you doing this to me' she whispered tears falling down her cheeks. She instantly regretted her choice of words when Wyatt glared at her and struck her in the face full force.

'you fucking bitch you know why, you thought you could take him away from me didn't you, you thought id just let you have him' he shouted at her face slapping her again while she cried in pain and anguish 'he belongs to me you bitch do you understand, CHRIS BELONGS WITH ME I SAID DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND' he roared shaking her furiously.

'Oh my god he's insane' she thought to herself as she nodded at him rapidly hoping she would get out of this alive 'please don't hurt me I'll do anything you want' she cried rubbing her cheek at which he struck her down.

Wyatt calming down at her choice of words smugly handed her phone to her and said 'you will phone Chris and tell him you do not want to see him ever again, if you don't do as I say I swear to god ill make you watch while I kill your parents and then il fucking kill you too, do you understand'. Emma stared wide eyed as she realized he was being serious

Emma took the phone unable to stop shaking and then dialed Chris's house. As she spoke to Chris on the phone she could not suppress the shudder from within as she saw Wyatt staring at her. As Chris tried to hide his disappointment and said it wasn't a problem and maybe they should be friends, Emma just hanged up.

'There I've done it now will you please go' Emma half begged as tears still fell freely from her face

Wyatt satisfied just stood there and whispered something under his breath, a few seconds later she felt a breeze and was shocked to see her skin turn red for a while. 'What the hell did you do to me' she screamed

'Just a spell so you can't speak about what's happened today to anyone' Wyatt answered calmly

'He's insane just don't say anything else' Emma thought to herself while she looked fearfully at him. However she had to ask a question she had wanted to ask ever since he told her about Chris. 'Why are you doing this to Chris, he's your brother for gods sake' she muttered half wishing she hadn't asked

'Because I love him and he's mine' Wyatt replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world before he disappeared in a flurry of blue and white lights. Emma just stood there in shock and fright. 'This cant be happening to me' she screamed in her head. Emma didn't think she would be normal ever again.

'Im sorry peanut' said Piper sorrowfully as Chris continued to look glum. Ever since Emma had phoned Chris canceling their date without a reason, his aunts and mum tried rather miserably to cheer him up.

'Im ok it's not a big deal' said Chris trying to smile and failing dismally

'Hey what's up' enquired Wyatt as he entered the room via orbing

'Chris has just been ditched' answered Paige as Chris continued to be silent

'Gee thanks a lot aunt Paige why not tell the whole world' glared Chris wanting to be angry at someone

Wyatt who was trying to suppress the happiness he felt inside replied 'don't worry bro, how bout you and me still go cinema like I promised, come on my treat'

Chris looked up at Wyatt and smiled at him which melted Wyatts heart instantly 'How does he do that' asked Wyatt silently again trying to cover up his erection while Chris continued to smile.

'Oh well I suppose I could go with you' joked Chris

'Good answer' smiled Wyatt 'come on lets get going, we can make the movies now if we hurry' Wyatt said as he and Wyatt walked out of the house greeting their mum and aunts goodbye. 'Thanks Wy' mumbled Chris while they walked to the cinema

'For what?' asked Wyatt Surprised

'For trying to cheer me up I suppose' Chris said looking into Wyatts eyes

'Hey what are brothers for' Wyatt answered smiling and with that he put his arm around Chris shoulders while they walked on. 'Soon you'll be mine Chris very soon…' Wyatt told himself

Well what do you think? Please read and review. Thank you to all those that have read and reviewed and please tell me what you like and what you think I should ass in my story. Pretty soon I am going to write a chapter in which Wyatt finally seduces Chris and how Chris deals with it but I will only do it if people read and review otherwise there's no point. Thank you ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I love you

Hey everyone first of all I am sooooo sorry that it took so long for me to update this story but as you all may know it wasn't my fault as the website was experiencing some difficulties. I really hope you enjoy this update though also thanks to all those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own anything related to charmed (though I wish I did)

Thanks to the person who gave me the tip for putting up a disclaimer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you sure you'll be fine' Piper asked Wyatt and Chris for the thousandth time as she and Leo stood in the hallway with their suitcases packed.

'For the last time mum, we'll be ok' Chris said rolling his eyes at the same time as he spoke staring at Phoebe and Wyatt exasperatedly as they looked in on amusement. Paige meanwhile was nowhere to be seen as she was away for the week at a conference about the running of Magic school.

Piper and Leo had been planning a vacation for the weekend as a means of trying to get some alone time together, the problem with this however was that with demons attacking every couple of days, it took weeks of persuading from Phoebe, Paige and even Wyatt; that them getting away for a while was the best way they could relax and spend some quality time together. Piper still looked unconvinced so Leo gave his last bit of reassuring advice as he too was keen for some time with Piper alone. The Elders had given him a week off as a reward for all the hard work he had been doing and he was going to use this opportunity while it lasted.

'Come on Piper' Leo pleaded as he turned to Piper 'When was the last time we had a bit of relaxation time together, the boys will be fine plus Phoebe is here and I doubt demons will attack with Wyatt here' he finished looking at Phoebe imploringly for some much needed backup.

'Yeah they'll see his face and run for their lives' Chris snickered as Wyatt mock glared at him humorously in return while displaying a smidgeon of affection at the same time.

'But…' Piper replied wanting to get her point across, however Phoebe got there first before she could finish her sentence

'But nothing missy, now you are going to go and have a great time and don't worry about the boys they can more than look after themselves – they're Halliwells' she proudly finished while Chris, Wyatt and Leo looked at her thankfully.

Phoebe had her own reasons for wanting Piper to go as quickly as possible. Jason had invited her to go Hong Kong with him for a romantic weekend but she knew that Piper really wanted to go with Leo for some time together and she knew Piper would not leave the boys on their own. Therefore she, Wyatt and Chris had decided that once Piper left the house Phoebe would make her quick getaway a few hours later leaving Chris and Wyatt all alone together for the weekend. Something Wyatt was all too keen on.

Before Piper could reply, Phoebe grabbed Piper and pushed her forcefully out of the door ignoring Pipers protests while Wyatt and Chris waved their goodbyes. Leo carried the luggage behind them but stopped and turned round to his kids. 'Now boys' he said as he stopped and hugged them both, 'be safe and if you're in any danger or you need help just call me ok' he said anxiously to them

'Dad for the last time we'll be fine' Chris said tiredly already used to this speech 'besides iv got Wyatt protecting me haven't I' he said smiling at Wyatt while Wyatt smiled back proudly who looked hugely happy at that remark.

_Il never let anyone hurt you Chris_, Wyatt thought to himself while he turned his direction to his dad. 'Chris is right dad, now go before mum changes her mind' he said half jokingly

Leo on the other hand knew Piper too well and therefore rushed his goodbyes and hurried out the door into the taxi that was waiting for them (Piper had insisted that if they are to have a vacation then they are going to do it the normal way with no magic involved whatsoever unless it was an emergency).

'There gone at last' Phoebe said as she entered the house going to the living room where Chris and Wyatt had sat down. 'Now are you sure you don't mind me going with Jason, maybe this wasn't such a good idea' Phoebe asked anxiously.

'For the last time Aunt Phoebe NO, you are going and that is that' Wyatt said sighing loudly while Chris laughed in reply bringing a smile to all three of their faces.

Wyatt had his own reasons for wanting to get everyone out of the house _Tonight is the night Chris becomes mine _Wyatt thought to himself. Wyatt had been planning this for weeks. Once Phoebe leaves the house he would finally make his move. He decided to say a spell to show Chris how much he loved him, it would make Chris feel what Wyatt felt for him. _Soon Chris soon _Wyatt thought again

The hours passed incredibly slowly for Wyatt and Phoebe. For Wyatt – because he couldn't wait and for Phoebe to get out of the house and for Phoebe because she couldn't wait to leave! It was 9pm by the time a taxi came for her and Phoebe rushed over and hugged the boys telling them to be safe and careful before quickly departing.

_At last _Wyatt thought thankfully 'So you wanna watch some TV?' he asked Chris casually.

'Yeah sure why not' Chris said as they walked over to the couch. As they began watching Mission impossible - a classic film that Chris loved for some reason _God knows why _Wyatt thought _the special effects were shit in them days _he mused nonetheless Chris was fixated on it with a bowl of popcorn that Wyatt had conjured with his hands.

While Chris continued to watch the film, Wyatt put his arms around Chris's shoulder as casually as he good. Chris who had noticed this looked at Wyatt tensing up a bit but when Wyatt continued to look casually at the TV, he quickly relaxed and went back to watching it.

Wyatt meanwhile took advantage of Chris watching TV to mutter the spell he had been writing for Chris.

_Here my cries_

_And to Chris reveal_

_Uncover my feelings that has been disguised_

_And let him feel what I feel_

Chris gasped as a wave of incredibly intense feelings hit him all at once: passion, lust. Protectiveness, neediness, possessiveness and love itself washed over him like an incredible splash. He took huge several breaths while Wyatt looked at him anxiously hoping against hope that he hadn't hurt Chris in any way.

'Chris, speak to me are you ok?' he asked worried while Chris continued to gasp

'What the fuck did you do to me' Chris gasped angrily while Wyatt looked partly hurt 'Are you some kind of sick freak, I can feel what your feeling, what the fucks the matter with you?' he angrily shouted as he backed away from Wyatt partly out of fear but also to stop the feelings of lust that were emanating from Wyatt.

'Can you feel it' Wyatt asked calmly as he stood up walking towards Chris while Chris backed away further 'can you feel how much I love you' Wyatt answered calmly while Chris looked away in shame. Wyatt expected this partially but it didn't stop him from feeling pain from Chris's reactions.

'Wyatt this isn't like you, we're brothers for fucks sake' Chris half shouted again 'your confused or err your probably under a spell that's it yeah' muttered Chris more to himself than Wyatt trying to justify his feelings 'you shouldn't be feeling this stuff, its sick and perverse'

'Don't try and deny what im feeling Chris I love you for fucks sake, iv always loved you! I loved you from the minute I could comprehend what love is' said Wyatt angrily losing some of his composure 'I need you Chris, don't you think iv tried to deny it, don't you think I know its wrong but I cant help what I feel and I know you don't love me that way but if you just give us a chance we could make it work' Wyatt continued as Chris stared at him at a loss for words

'fuck Wyatt this is wrong stop talking bullshit that will never happen' he said as he backed away until he hit the wall with Wyatt slowly advancing towards him. His lust and need was pounding Chris and he could feel his dick start to grow unwillingly from the emotions that were radiating from Wyatt.

'Is it? I may not be empathic but if it's wrong why are you so hard right now?' Wyatt whispered as he walked right in front of him. His eyes glazing as he stared at the bulge in Chris's jeans

Chris looked away shamefully wanting to orb away but for some reason he couldn't do it….he didn't want to go. Wyatt sensing Chris's uncertainness took the chance and kissed Chris passionately across the lips grabbing his arms and holding them across the wall at the same time. Chris struggled for a few seconds and pushed Wyatt back as hard as he could. Wyatt who was not expecting this stumbled backwards and fell hard on the floor. Chris meanwhile took this opportunity to run. He reached the foyer and was about to reach for the door when he heard the tingling of orbs. Wyatt grabbed him from behind and turned him around violently pushing him against the door.

'Wyatt let me go your hurting me' Chris whimpered while Wyatt stared at him with glazed eyes

'Id never hurt you Chris' Wyatt whispered trying to conceal his need and want for Chris and failing 'I love you so much and I'v got a feeling you want me too'

Chris was about to retort when Wyatt cut across him 'don't try and deny it' he muttered rubbing his body against Chris which caused a sharp intake of breath from both 'I can feel how much you want me, iv seen the way you look at me' Wyatt purred moving his lips closer to Chris's

Chris couldn't think straight anymore, his mind was in total over sensory mode from the way Wyatt was acting and touching him. When Wyatt kissed him again soft and gentle Chris didn't protest but moaned in response as Wyatt's lust and his own took hold of him completely and he kissed back. Wyatt deepened the kiss and Chris allowed his mouth to open as Wyatt thrust his tongue in his mouth.

_Oh god this is amazing, this feels so right _Wyatt thought, his dick jolted to life as he heard Chris moan, he decided to take the next step and grinded his dick against Chris's – both of which were rock hard and throbbing. This caused Chris to gasp in pleasure who was finding it hard to form thoughts right now

_What am I doing _Chris thought _this cant happen he's my brother for fucks sake _A voice screamed in his head_ '_Wyatt no, no stop it_'_ Chris gasped finally able to muster some words 'we shouldn't be doing this, we shouldn't have done that lets just forget this ever happened ok' he stuttered knowing that this would never happen

'Shhh just let me show you how much I love you please' Wyatt begged advancing on Chris's already swollen lips as he drew him in for a longer kiss. Chris could form no more words as he returned the kisses with all thoughts of morality gone out of his head. So caught up was he in their passionate embrace he didn't even realize that Wyatt had orbed them both to his bedroom….

**_What do you lot think of this chapter? In the next chapter it is all Chris Wyatt pure slash and I mean proper sex so those who don't like that don't read. Also please REVIEW otherwise I wont bother to write – there wont be any point. Thank you – don't forget REVIEW PLEASE and give me ideas ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

The night

Hey everyone im really sorry I haven't updated in so long as some people already know iv been busy with my c/w and I have upcoming tests so its gonna be a while for me to update regularly.

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter – its basically just pure slash so if you don't like don't read, you've been warned so don't bother flaming also thank you to everyone who has been reviewing it really means a lot.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters that you recognize apart from a few (though I wish I did) ;) anyway on with the story

As soon as Wyatt orbed in he pushed Chris on to his bed and lay on top of him not even once stopping the kisses that he was giving to Chris kissing him wherever he could.

'Oh god Chris' Wyatt murmured as 0he looked at the angel before him….his angel.

Chris closed his eyes and sighed when Wyatt said his name. He then started to moan as Wyatt started to run his hand on Chris's leg and started to undo Chris's shirt with his other.

Wyatt undid his shirt and let Wyatt push it off his shoulders. Wyatt broke off the kiss while his eyes flickered down his body, longing and pure lust displayed all over his face. Wyatt had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Chris was slim and lithe but you could see the faint outline of his muscles on his body which showed how toned he was. His raven hair was all tousled giving him a forbidden and wild look and his eyes full of passion and hunger were fixed on Wyatt.

Chris just lay there on the bed panting heavily and unable to form any coherent thoughts. His cock was hardening under Wyatt's carnal gaze.

Wyatt transfixed, was already feeling his cock harden, and slid down his body to remove his other clothes. Wyatt's fingers ran over Chris's body as he did so, causing gasps and exclamations of pleasure from Chris.

When Wyatt tugged Chris's pants away, he touched Chris's cock gently savoring the moment for as long as he could. Chris gasped loudly, calling Wyatt's name. He moved up his body, kissing him all the way, until he reached his lips, his fingers never leaving Chris most private place. Chris returned the kiss passionately assisting Wyatt in removing his own clothes. When both were naked fully, Chris gasped at the man before him. While Chris was toned and slim, Wyatt was muscled – you could see his six packs clearly, his shoulder length blonde hair was tousled over his handsome face and his eyes bore into Chris's own.

Wyatt's fingers tightened more firmly around Chris cock and started to kiss him fervently again causing Chris to arch his back under the pleasure. Chris's own fingers moved like lightning around Wyatt's 9inch cock causing Wyatt to groan out loud, his eyes shutting. Wyatt slid one arm around his waist and pulled him close so that their hips were crushed together. Chris's eyes snapped open again. He couldn't even make a sound to show his pleasure. Wyatt looked into Chris's eyes and murmured, "I've needed this …"

Wyatt's fingers ran over his body. He gasped, "Me too - so much …"

"Oh, God …"

Chris could feel Wyatt's erection hard against his thigh. He knew he was just as hard and pressed equally close to Wyatt. Wyatt kissed him again, his tongue running over his lips. Chris wasn't sure where he ended and Wyatt began - they were too close.

A fresh wave of desire threatened to swamp Chris. He couldn't reply, his body filled with heat and the pain of wanting his brother…his lover so much. Wyatt paused and looked into Chris's eyes once again and proceeded to lay Chris on his stomach. Chris panted with lust wanting Wyatt in him

'Chris' murmured Wyatt kissing him on his back wherever he could reach while he reached for the bottle of lube in his top drawer beside his bed. As he rubbed it over his hands he asked Chris gently 'you ready cherub'.

Chris could only nod in reply and shuddered when Wyatt started to tug gently on his ears with his teeth before inserting a finger into Chris's entrance. Chris sharply inhaled as a pain entered his senses; Wyatt started to whisper assurances that it would stop hurting soon and proceeded to kiss his back. The pain soon receded and Wyatt gently entered in another finger and then a third finger after that. Wyatt moved his finger apparently searching for something when all of a sudden Chris gave a loud moan of pleasure…Wyatt had finally found his prostate.

Chris could barely breathe, let alone talk normally. He managed, just, to falteringly gasp, "Wyatt, it … 'm so fucking hard it _hurts _… help me - please, Wy…"

Wyatt stroked Chris gently. "Shhh, it's OK."

Chris moaned again louder this time, causing his lover to shudder. "Wy, I need … Oh, Lord … I _need_…" Wyatt understood.

Wyatt slid down Chris's body anyway until he reached his cock, then without warning licked over the head of Chris's cock. He heard Chris groan and felt his body tremble as Wyatt put his hands on his hips. Chris closed his eyes and breathed, "Do it…"

Wyatt slowly slid his cock into Chris's tight hole. Wyatt's vision went dark and his senses dimmed but he could still hear Chris's loud moan. Chris was so tight and hot he felt he could cum right away. He couldn't control himself for much longer; he could feel his balls tightening already. Wyatt knew instinctively what Chris needed and how good it felt. Wyatt's fingers tangled in Chris's hair while he slowly thrust until he was completely in, Chris moaned louder. Both were caught in absolute pleasure as Wyatt thrust harder and faster while his other hand started to wrap round Chris's 7inch cock and started to rub furiously.

'I love you so much' Wyatt was whispering into Chris's ear while Chris moaned in frenzy. 'You belong to me don't you?' he stated more than asked. Chris could only nod his head in pleasure 'I need you so much'

Both couldn't hold any longer, Wyatts hand were rubbing Chris's cock frantically and he came screaming shooting his load all over the bed sheets and Wyatt's hands, this also caused his arse to tighten hardly around Wyatt's cock which caused Wyatt to explode violently into Chris, his body shaking uncontrollably. The shock of their orgasms briefly paralyzed both of them. Wyatt pulled back slowly and instinctively pulled Chris into his arms tightly. Chris who was too tired to do anything just let him.

'I love you so much Chris' Wyatt murmured sleepily 'everything's gonna be ok just sleep' he started to kiss Chris's neck lovingly and inhaled Chris's sweet scent before sleep claimed him.

Chris just lay there in his own daze too tired and exhausted to move, only one thought appeared in his mind…_'**Oh god what have we done' **_before he himself fell into an exhausted sleep…..

Well what do you think, this was my first ever attempt at writing a proper slash scene I hope I did ok. Please read and review as I love to get them and do my best to reply to them ;) also thanks to all those who have written to me already it means a lot.

Preview for next chapter is that Chris tells Wyatt that it was a mistake and let's just say that Wyatt doesn't take it too well ;)

Please don't forget to READ AND REVIEW or I won't update hehehe


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mistake**_

When Chris woke up, the first thing he noticed was the strong arms held tightly around his waist while his back was touching a muscular chest. He also got a sense that he was being watched and he could feel a faint puff of breathing on his neck. It was then that he remembered the events of last night and his eyes widened at the thought. He had just lost his virginity… and to his brother of all people. He didn't dare move from his spot, just lay there trying to figure everything out.

'**_Oh my god' _**he thought as he processed what happened, he couldn't help but tense his muscles as Wyatt started to rub his stomach. Wyatt just lay awake with one hand on his head while the other was wrapped round Chris almost possessively, he already knew that Chris was awake and was content with just holding him. However when Chris tensed all of a sudden he decided to break the ice.

'Good morning' Wyatt whispered as he kissed Chris's neck in a loving manner

Filled with a myriad of feelings, Chris slowly turned around to face his brother who was gazing at him lovingly. He didn't know what to do so he just said hi back and moved further away from Wyatt. Wyatt started to look at Chris worryingly as Chris was now staring at the ceiling with a far away expression so he decided to ease the tension.

'Look Chris, I know you're confused and all but just give it time' Wyatt gently said.

When Chris still didn't speak Wyatt pressed on 'I know your scared of what mum and dad and everyone will be like but just give it time, if we show them how much we love each other then they'll eventually accept us. We've got nothing to be ashamed off'

Upon hearing these words, Chris looked incredulously at Wyatt and started to back away from him. 'What the fuck are you on about Wyatt' he snapped 'there is no way mum and dad are going to find out about this' Chris proceeded to get off the bed looking for his pants and trousers trying to cover his naked body with one of Wyatt's bed sheets

At this Wyatt looked shocked but he covered it up almost immediately and stared at Chris in a gentle way which only served to push Chris further into his rant 'Of course it was shameful, what we did was sick and disgusting' he shouted.

Even though Wyatt had an idea that this might happen he was still shocked at how much the words hurt, nonetheless he tried to calm Chris down who was red in the face 'Chris look calm down, your just confused……' he tried to go on but was suddenly interrupted by Chris who after finally managing to put on his boxers was now searching for his t- shirt.

'CONFUSED OF COURSE IM FUCKING CONFUSED I HAD SEX WITH MY BROTHER' he bellowed at Wyatt who continued to gaze calmly at his. 'How can you just sit there acting like its all normal, what we did was incest' Chris glared

Wyatt just sat there impassively but on the inside he was trying to find a way to get through to Chris. 'Look Chris, we may be brothers, but you can't deny what you feel, if you didn't feel anything for me then you wouldn't have slept with me last night' He spoke in a firm but somewhat gentle tone. As Chris stood immobilized with confusion and uncertainty Wyatt spoke again

'I know for a fact that I love you, I've loved you for so long and its been killing me that I couldn't have you the way I should' Chris snapped out of his stupor and stared at Wyatt in what could only be described as shock and partial disgust mingled with uncertainty again

'Wyatt…' Chris broke off as if unsure of what to say, Wyatt stared in hope finally thinking he had gotten through to Chris before it was finally dashed as Chris spoke again

'There is no way that we will ever have a relationship, we're brothers and that's all we are' Chris spoke quietly

Wyatt stared in shock before laughing uncomfortably 'Chris look…' but he was interrupted once again

'No Wyatt, I want us to never mention this again, what we did was sick and unnatural and I think its best if we just forget this' Chris couldn't look his brother in the face as he said this 'I think its best if we just get things back to normal' Chris didn't even look as if he believed his own words and it appeared as though Wyatt didn't ever

'Normal' Wyatt muttered with an angry undertone 'How the fuck can we get back to normal'.

At this Wyatt stood up and got off the bed not caring that he wasn't wearing any clothes as he walked up to Chris. Chris who seemed to have noticed gasped silently and looked away with his face starting to flush and his face betrayed him as he gave a somewhat aroused and fearful expression. Wyatt who noticed this approached a gentler tone

'Just give me a chance Chris' he murmured as he backed Chris against the wall 'your confused, don't say last night didn't mean anything' he gently chided as he caressed Chris's cheek 'you wanted me as much as I wanted you' Upon hearing these words, Chris looked up in anger and pushed Wyatt away from him which took Wyatt by surprise

'For your information, if you hadn't put that fucking spell on me then this never would have happened' he glared. 'This is all your fault' he shouted again, Wyatt however spoke back defending his actions

'No Chris, the spell I did gave you an indication of what I was feeling for you' as Chris prepared to talk back Wyatt interrupted again

'You can't blame the spell because I still gave you free will of choosing if you wanted me, whether you like it or not, it was YOUR choice'

Chris once again was filled with uncertainty before he decided to hit Wyatt where it hurts

'And what about Eve huh' Chris retorted as Wyatt looked at him in surprise

'How could you do this to her…. how could WE do this to her' At Wyatt's pause, Chris continued 'she loves you for fucks sake Wy, she can give you everything you want, she can give you a family'

Wyatt was now starting to get annoyed 'for fucks sake Chris, yes Eves a nice girl but I don't love her, the only reason im with her is because she reminds me of you and for your information the only family I need is you'

At this Chris looked startled 'What' he whispered

'Come on Chris, wasn't it obvious' Wyatt smiled almost unnervingly 'It's always been you, every girl iv kissed iv imagined it was you, every girl iv fucked iv imagined it was you….I mean for fucks sake man I even dream about you' he started to come towards Chris again cautiously

'I…I can't deal with this' Chris spoke to no one in particular 'Wyatt im only gonna tell you this once…there is no us and there never will be….deal with it' Wyatt stood there shocked once again before his face contorted, his fury started to grow, Chris seemed to have noticed this because he now had a fearful expression on his face

'I need some space' he muttered looking away from Wyatt's crystal blue eyes which were shining with raw anger and with that he proceeded to orb out, what he did not expect was to be dragged back down by Wyatt who then proceeded to push him onto the floor under Wyatt…hard.

'What the fuck are you doing' Chris shouted now panicking and fearful of what Wyatt would do, the only time he had seen him this angry was towards the demons that pissed him off.

'you listen here Chris and you listen good' Wyatt whispered in Chris's ear causing Chris to shudder lightly 'you can deny it all you want but we will end up together I promise you, I will wait for you to sort your head out but don't keep me waiting too long' he then gave Chris a passionate kiss. Chris whose eyes widened proceeded to orb out leaving Wyatt all alone in his room with a determined glint in his eyes.

'**_You will be mine Chris…eventually' _**and with that thought in tow Wyatt headed to the shower thinking about what was possibly the best night of his life…with Chris.

WHOOO I finally finished another chapter and it took quite a long time due to me developing writers block

Well anyway as usual please READ AND REVIEW as I love to hear from my readers also thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. It really does mean a lot. If you don't READ AND REVIEW then I won't bother to write as there's no point (hehe sorry bout the blackmail) anyways hope to hear from you


	8. Chapter 8

_**Eve**_

It was 3am in the morning and Chris was once again awake staring blankly at the ceiling, thinking for the millionth time about the events that occurred between him and Wyatt. It had been days since that fateful night where he lost his virginity to his brother and he didn't know what to do about it.

He had done his best to avoid Wyatt; He walked out of a room whenever Wyatt entered ignoring Wyatt whenever he attempted to talk to him, he avoided his gaze when he was in his parents and aunties company and trying his best to act comfortable and subtle.

The worst thing was that he was sure that his family knew there was something wrong as he was now very reclusive and silent but most of them decided that the best thing to do was leave it be for a while, the exception being Piper who constantly asked what was bothering him and that he could always confide in her. Chris acted as though nothing was wrong and replied that she was just imagining it which left Piper feeling hurt not to mention Chris feeling guilty.

Wyatt on his part was acting as if there was nothing wrong and continued to play the role of the perfect being. Chris wasn't fooled however, he knew Wyatt well enough to know that Wyatt hadn't lost any of his desire and yearning for Chris. Chris had noticed Wyatt staring at him as if transfixed when he thought no one was looking several times and Chris couldn't help but gaze into his eyes transfixed by the passion that was residing within those crystal blue orbs before hastily looking away. He sometimes wondered how he never noticed any of this before maybe if he did then he could have put a stop to it somehow. Wyatt did however stick to his promise by giving Chris space and time to think as he respected the fact that Chris needed some time to think things through.

Sighing once again, he tried his best to get these thoughts out of his head but he couldn't. His thoughts kept running back to that night when Wyatt kissed him, when he was penetrated by Wyatt's long hard shaft gently but with barely conserved need at the same time, the way Chris screamed Wyatt's name as he climaxed and nearly blacked out from the pleasure of it all…. Chris realized that he was once again getting hard and started to groan wearily as he attempted to push those thoughts out of his mind. He would **NOT** think about his brother that way and with that thought he fell into a troubled sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris woke up feeling exhausted the next morning looking at his bedside table he looked at his alarm clock which said that it was 10am. Realizing that he couldn't get to sleep any longer he decided to get up. He went downstairs where he could make out the distant voice of his mum and Aunt Paige. Walking into the kitchen where the faint smell of toast and bacon was drifting he noticed to his shock that Paige and his mum were there, not to mention to his horror Wyatt and Eve acting all affectionate and cosy with each other. Chris didn't know why but he felt a hot rush of jealousy at the sight mixed with anger. Chris's entrance gathered their attention to Chris and all of them stared in Chris's direction who felt as if he was being scanned under their stares.

'Hi' Chris mumbled as he sat down and avoided eye contact. Everyone noticed how tense he seemed so Eve broke the ice.

'Chris how are you sweetie' smiled Eve as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Im fine' Chris stuttered as he blushed and he gathered all the courage he had to stare into Eve's eyes. He felt a great rush of sympathy and remorse by what he saw in them…he saw happiness mixed with concern and he had to ask himself once again why Wyatt wanted him when Eve was there.

She was stunning; there was no other word for it. She was an average 5ft with a beautifully toned and curvaceous body which showed every arc of her body. She had raven hair so dark that there were natural blue highlights at the tips whenever the sun shone on it and her eyes were a light golden brown covered with think long eyelashes which stood out over her oval face. In short she was like a goddess or so Chris seemed to think and the fact that she was one of the sweetest people he knew only served to make his guilt intensify.

**Oh god what have I done **Chris thought miserably as he weakly smiled into her face.

'Hey sweetie what would you like' spoke Piper in a forced cheerful voice which broke Chris out of his reverie. Paige just smiled sympathetically at Chris wondering what the heck was wrong with him while Wyatt just stared and sipped his coffee normally as if oblivious to the tense atmosphere that now resided in the room.

'Erm just some toast thanks mum' Chris spoke in a more confident voice.

'Where's dad and Aunt Phoebe' he asked as he looked around the kitchen

'Well your dads got a meeting with the elders about god knows what' Piper spoke in a restrained voice barely concealing her dislike for the elders 'and Phoebes at work' Chris just nodded his head in understanding.

Eve continued to sip her coffee not at all phased about the talk of magic and the elders. She found out the truth about Wyatt and the whole deal with magic months ago and was perfectly ok with it….ok well she had to admit she was a bit freaked out at first… freaked out being an understatement but she finally accepted when she realized that she was more in love with Wyatt to let it get in the way.

There were several minutes of awkwardness and tense silence which was broken when Paige and Wyatt started talking about the coming and goings on at magic school. At the corner of Chris's eyes, Chris noticed that Wyatt was staring at him discreetly.

Piper on the other hand was not as tactful and stared worriedly at Chris who was eating his toast resolutely and silently, she sighed wishing for the hundredth time what was wrong with her son. This was so unlike him. Ever since she and Leo came back from their trip they had noticed Chris getting more withdrawn and silent. As she stared around she noticed Eve looking at her sympathetically and Piper just smiled weakly back at her. Eve decided to get to the bottom of this, she herself was worried about Chris and couldn't help but think of him as her little brother. She decided to take some action

'So Chris how's school' spoke Eve as she sat back in Wyatt's lap trying to get Chris to open up a little

'It's not bad' Chris mumbled as he did his best to avoid looking in Wyatt's and Eve's direction, both of who were now looking at him again

'That's not what I heard' smiled Eve coyly 'A grade student if I heard correctly from Piper'

'Muuum!' whined Chris irately as he tried not to blush 'do you have to tell everyone, it's not a big deal'

Everyone couldn't help but laugh and smile as they saw a glimpse of the old Chris they loved.

'Aw come on bro everyone's just proud of you there's nothing wrong with that' Wyatt grinned while Piper stifled a giggle with her hand

'Yeah well' huffed Chris once again diverting his gaze onto the table trying not to look at Wyatt

'Wyatt is right honey' smiled Eve brightly 'I think you deserve a treat, how about you and me go out for the day. We could go and catch a movie'

Before Chris could reply with a polite no, Paige intervened 'that's a great idea now why don't you go and take a shower and get dressed Chris'

'But I…' stated Chris opened mouthed how the hell was he going to spend all day with Eve when he couldn't bear to even look at her without feeling hot rushes of guilt. Wyatt himself was not please he wanted to speak to Chris and try and see how he is. Chris could be very sneaky at times and had so far managed to evade him which Wyatt let him do but it had been days now and Wyatt was shocked at how badly he was horny for Chris. There was no other word for it; he wanted him so bad ever since that night. Chris may have been inexperienced but he was honestly the best sex that Wyatt has ever had and that's saying something considering Wyatt was known to be a player. Just staring at Chris right now in his blue navy pajamas was making his incredibly hard, and the sad fact was that sex with Eve was not satisfying him anymore.

'erm Eve what about us' he pouted pulling his puppy dog eyes at her hoping that she would change her mind 'I thought you wanted to spend the day with me instead'

Eve just laughed and replied 'nice try mister but I haven't had any lone time with Chris for awhile, don't worry baby we can do something tomorrow' Wyatt didn't know what to say so he just stayed silent and smiled though it was more of a grimace

'Well go on Chris' smiled Piper as she broke Chris out of his shocked reverie

'go and shower already, Eve hasn't got all day' she said more sternly

Chris just stared hopelessly and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. As soon as he left the kitchen Piper shut the door and spoke to Eve in a low voice

'Do you see what I mean Eve, he's so depressed now' she stated anxiously

'I wouldn't go that far Piper, you know I wouldn't be surprised if this was nothing but some girl trouble' said Paige trying to brighten up the mood

Wyatt who was sipping his coffee absentmindedly choked on it when he heard this and had to cover his mouth to not spit it out. This went unnoticed by the three women who were too busy in their conversation over Chris.

'well one thing for sure something is bothering him' Eve said worriedly 'look I'll try and find out what's wrong and speak to him about it'

'Thanks Eve' Piper sighed gratefully while Wyatt just looked uncomfortable

They spent the next twenty minutes just chatting about girl stuff while Wyatt gazed longingly up at the ceiling having a fantasy about Chris in the showers. He didn't realize he was getting hard until Eve stared at him mischievously noticing his hard on and he smiled back impishly

**If only she knew who I was really thinking about **he thought.

Finally Chris came in dressed in casual jeans and a white t-shirt and Eve and Chris proceeded to leave. As Chris glanced behind him he could see Wyatt gazing at him. He held the gaze before abruptly breaking away from it and leaving.

'So what do you wanna watch' Eve said brightly. Chris just sighed

**This is going to be a long day **he thought miserably

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later and Eve and Chris were sitting down in an ice cream parlor after watching their film. Chris had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, it seemed that Eve guessed that Chris was getting uncomfortable with all the questioning so decided to be quiet. They were eating their ice cream in a somewhat peaceful silence when Eve suddenly spoke.

'Chris honey look what's the matter' she enquired gently

'Huh what do you mean?' Chris asked startled

'Look Chris you'd have to be blind not to notice that there's something wrong' she said while Chris continued to stare at her in growing dread

'Noth...Nothings wrong' he stuttered as he diverted his attention back to his ice cream

'look Chris I know there's something bothering you so spill' she said not at all convinced

'you never know it might help to talk about it and anything has to be better than this new version of you' she said more kindly

'What are you talking about' Chris asked though he knew the answer

'Look im not the only one who's worried about you everyone knows something's going on' she spoke more directly

' you don't have to tell me everything just give me a general gist of what's the matter and ill help you the best way I can' she enquired

Chris was at a loss at what to do. He sighed; he knew she wouldn't let this go so he decided to give her a general part of the problem.

'Ok what im going to tell you has to stay a secret you cannot tell ANYONE' he said with such fierceness

Eve stared shocked, she didn't think he would actually open up to her 'I promise' was all she could say

'I mean it Eve, not even Wyatt' he said more urgently

'I promise I wont tell anyone' she said quite shocked at how he wouldn't tell Wyatt those two had the closest relationship she had ever seen

'This is gonna take a while so please don't interrupt until I tell you' he said. Eve nodded in confirmation

'Basically I have this friend who I think of as family we're as close as we can be and everything was great' he paused and looked at Eve, at her nod he continued

'We did everything together, I guess you could say that we are as close as Wyatt and me are…anyway a couple of weeks ago he admitted to me that he's been in love with me for years and I sort of….' Chris trailed off

'You sort of what' Eve asked tentatively having a feeling she knew what he was gonna say

'I lost my virginity to him' Chris mumbled so softly that if Eve wasn't paying him the utmost attention to him, she would have missed it

'Oh' was all Eve could say shocked before something else popped into her head

'Wait a minute, did you say HE?' she asked wide eyed

'Yeah why do you have a problem' he said defiantly but Eve just smiled shaking her head gently

'Of course I don't sweetie, it was just a shock' she said still smiling 'im really glad that you trust me enough to tell me'

Chris just turned red but felt more at ease then before, in fact he was shocked at the fact that he wasn't even that worried about the fact that he done it with a guy, more the fact that it was his brother so did this mean he was bi…

**Oh crap now im even more confused…am I gay or bi? **Chris thought despairingly

'yeah well anyway' he continued he would think about this later 'I don't know what to think or do, he told me that he wants to start a relationship with me and that he's wanted me for years but im just so confused, I mean I think of him as a brother but at the same time iv never had these feelings for someone' he ended this by trailing off looking even more strung out

'I don't know what to do Eve I just have so many fucked up thoughts in my head' he muttered more miserably

Eve just stared at him pitifully **all right this is very complicated; no wonder he's so depressed the poor guy**

'Chris' she murmured using her hand not knowing what to say

'Ok honey I see why you think this is so complicated but in all honesty you've got to ask yourself, if you really thought of him as family why would you sleep with him?'

'I…I don't know, it was just in the heat of the moment' Chris said dejectedly

'Do you regret it' she asked calmly

'im not sure I mean on the one hand he's like family to me but then again iv never had these feeling for anyone….. I don't think I regret it' he said slowly 'but Im definitely not gonna do it again'

'look Chris I don't know enough about this to give you a better opinion but it sounds like this guy really cares for you and the fact that you slept with him sort of shows that sub consciously you may have deeper feelings than that of family' she said softly

'Maybe I do Eve but then again I can't help but think of him as my brother' Chris muttered

'Well then if that's the case id tell him' Eve stated once again in a gentle tone 'you don't want to lead him on its unfair on both of you'

'I guess' Chris said but he didn't look convinced 'but if there's one thing he is its persistent'

'well your gonna have to be firm with him, tell him you think of him as family and that it was a mistake you don't intend to repeat but you want to remain friends with him' she said

'But what if he doesn't want to' Chris asked voicing one of his fears 'what if we can't go back to the way we were'

'Chris honey, I hate to break it to you but there is a high chance you will never be the same again but if you are so close as you state you are then I don't think he will break his friendship with you' she said as gently as she could

'….I never thought of it that way' murmured Chris in deep thought

'Trust me sweetie it'll all work out well in the end' Eve smiled

Chris smiled and just replied 'thanks Eve'

'No problem Chris, we should probably get going now' Eve said looking at her watch and she and Chris proceeded to walk to a deserted alley from which Chris orbed them back to his house.

As she was just about to walk in Chris stopped her and she looked at him puzzled

'Thanks Eve' he said, he had to admit speaking to her had helped clear up his head

Eve just smiled and said 'no problem and remember if you ever have any problems just speak to me' Chris merely nodded and as they walked in

'Say Chris, do you have an idea of what your going to do' she asked curiously as they proceeded to walk into the foyer where they spotted Wyatt, Piper, Paige, Leo and Phoebe in the living room greeting them to come in.

Chris stared at Wyatt who stared back at him; he turned around to look at Eve who was staring at him curiously

'I have no idea' he said smiling faintly

'But I'll figure it out' and with that they walked into the room.

_**At last I have finished another chapter im really sorry that I havnt updated in so long but iv had so many tests (iv still got some) but I felt really guilty because so many of you reviewed and it really meant a lot. **_

_**Thanks to Hex99 who basically was the last straw in making me feel guilty so I had to write another chapter lol **_

_**Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter (its my longest yet ) so please READ AND REVIEW because if you don't I wont write anymore so HA you have to READ AND REVIEW**_

_**Also thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed it meant a lot and if you have any questions or tips on what directions I can now go on with this story I will do my best to reply anyway c ya -**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The first time I knew **_

**Hi guys jka1 here well as you can see its another chapter but firstly id like to say a HUGE thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my story it means a lot and I LOVE to read your reviews seriously they really help boost my confidence when it comes to writing this story so thanks again.**

**Moving on to this chapter I would like to just say that this is based on Wyatt's perspective during Chris and Eve's day out. Im just warning you, just in case you get confused.**

**I would also like to warn you that there will underage scenes of a sexual nature but no actual sex scenes…you'll understand what I mean when or if you read this. So anyway you've been warned so do not flame me. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything of charmed that you recognize (though I wish I did…can you imagine owning Chris and Wyatt yummy lol)**

**Anyway on with the story….**

Wyatt sighed deeply as he saw Chris leave with Eve. He stared at the door for a minute or two just staring blankly before being forced out of his stupor by Piper.

'Honey me and Paige are gonna go shopping, do you want to come?' Piper asked as she wiped the table.

'Err that's ok I'll just stay at home and chill' Wyatt said appearing all nervous all of a sudden

'you sure sweetie, I could buy you some new clothes my treat' Piper said hopefully

'NO…err I mean no it's ok… I don't need anything thanks anyway mum' Wyatt stammered and all tense

Piper just nodded and shrugged her shoulders appearing disappointed while Paige tried to stifle a giggle in the background knowing exactly why Wyatt was so nervous. You see there ware many things that Wyatt did not fear, he is after all one of the most powerful beings to ever grace the planet, demons tremble before him and he is renowned in battle known to face the forces of darkness without fear but one thing that could always strike fear and terror into his heart was shopping with his mother…lets just say embarrassing doesn't cover it.

He shuddered at the memories in which he was humiliated countless times in front of other children with quotes such as '**_dress up for mummy sweetie'_**, '**_well don't you like a handsome boy' _**'**_well look at you I could just eat you up'_** etc, he grimaced as he remembered the laughs of other children who saw Pipers displays of motherly affection

'ok now remember if you get hungry there are some leftover turkey sandwiches in the fridge' Piper said absentmindedly as she looked for her purse which thankfully shook Wyatt out of his embarrassing memories

'got it mum' Wyatt said relieved he had managed to escape hours of torture with his mother even at his age

'come on Piper' whined Paige looking excited at the prospect of shopping 'the sales are on and at the rate your going there's gonna be nothing left in stores'

Piper just rolled her eyes at her youngest sister's impatience and turned around to face Wyatt's amused gaze who was now smiling at his aunt's child like behavior.

'ok ok calm down' muttered Piper in an exasperated tone 'let's go Paige, see you in a couple of hours and remember NO DEMON FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE'

'yes mum' said Wyatt feebly looking pitiful under his mum's stern glare while Paige just started to grin at Wyatt's reaction.

Once they were out of the front door Wyatt just sat there thinking about Chris. He stayed in his chair for a couple of minutes before sighing and going to the bathroom to take a shower. As he stepped into the bathroom he proceeded to take his clothes off as he walked to the shower. On his way there he felt something across his foot and saw a damp towel strewn on the floor. As he picked it up he realized it was Chris's who must have dropped it in his haste to get ready for Eve.

He stared at the towel for a minute before bringing it to his face and inhaling it deeply. His dick went rock hard immediately as he was assaulted with the smell of Chris; vanilla like scent mixed with soap and most important of all the actual scent of Chris himself …no one could smell as good as Chris and just smelling the towel drove Wyatt wild with lust. As he stepped into the shower and turned the water on, his thoughts kept skipping back to Chris.

Ever since the night he made love to him he had done his best to give Chris some space and time to think things through. It took him a lot of self will though because whenever he saw Chris nowadays he just wanted to push him against the nearest wall and fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

Truth be told he was hurt at Chris's reactions the following morning but he did expect it. However that didn't mean that he was going to let Chris go now. It had been bad enough wanting Chris but the fact that Chris slept with him was all he could think about. Chris was like a drug to him; once you had him you want more and more even though you know there is a danger to it you still want it, if anything it made it more exciting; now that Wyatt had a taste of him he wanted…no he **needed** more.

As the hot steaming water continued to hit his skin he stood there with a hard on that was begging for attention. Picturing his brother's body against him he grabbed his throbbing cock and started to rub gently and slow. He moaned out loud when he felt sensations hit his body almost immediately. As he closed his eyes, erotic images entered his mind and he began moving his hand up and down in earnest. He could see Chris in his mind kissing him passionately but also with a shy inexperienced touch which drove Wyatt crazy with lust. He saw himself kissing and biting Chris's body; tasting Chris with his tongue. He could see Chris sucking and licking his cock. It was so erotic and Wyatt could almost feel his tongue licking and sucking. As he continued to pump his erection he remembered the first time he realised he had sexual feelings for Chris.

**Flashback**

_It was 2 years ago when he was 16 and Chris was 14. he was in Chris's room looking for the porn magazines that he knew Chris had stolen from him when he suddenly heard Chris coming back to his room after showering. As he stood frozen he suddenly rushed into Chris's wardrobe and hid himself while getting a view of the room just in time to see Chris enter wearing just a towel while humming an unknown song. _

_Wyatt was just about to orb out when he suddenly saw Chris drop his towel and just stand there naked in all his glory. Wyatt's breath just hitched and he went rock hard immediately, he was going to proceed to orb out once again when all of a sudden Chris walked around the room to get some lotion. _

_Wyatt's breathing became erratic and he didn't realise he was panting in small hitched breaths very fast as he saw Chris pour the lotion all over his body and rub slowly and innocently all over his body. The way he done it was so sensual and sexy that Wyatt very nearly came in his pant. He couldn't help but continue to stare with glazed eyes as Chris rubbed the lotion over his lithe chest. Wyatt in all honesty had never seen such a beautiful and erotic sight in his whole life. _

_He realised what he was seeing and feeling was wrong and he tried to orb away but there was just something about Chris that held him there transfixed. The bulge in his pants was begging to be released and Wyatt wanted nothing more at that moment then to come out and fuck Chris into oblivion._

_When Chris dressed and left the room still humming Wyatt slowly stepped out of the wardrobe and walked urgently to the bathroom. He shut the door with trembling fingers, sat down on the toilet, unzipped his jeans until his erect cock was bulging out and proceeded to rub himself frantically filling his thoughts with Chris and his glistening body. These thoughts gave Wyatt caused Wyatt to explode with such force that he couldn't help the loud moan that emerged from his mouth. It was a few minutes when he finally came to his senses and was then filled with horror and disgust at what he had done. He promised to never think about his brother that way again. It was a promise that lasted for a few hours before he thought of him sexually again…Chris somehow became his obsession…his forbidden love!_

_**End of flashback**_

That memory always got Wyatt off and today was no different. He continued to rub himself faster and urgently as images of Chris rubbing lotion on his body entered his thoughts. He could feel his balls tighten when that image came into play and he came with a shout as hot sticky cum hit the shower wall and his hands. So great was his orgasm that his vision turned black for a few seconds.

As he came to his senses he washed the cum of his hands and showered for a few more minutes. By the time he got dressed he reaffirmed his decision that Chris would be his no matter the cost and if anyone got in the way of that he would do all in his power to stop them.

**Your mine Chris **he thought with a bittersweet smile before proceeding downstairs

By the time he got into the living room he decided to watch some TV. About 3 hours later he saw a flurry of blue lights and Leo and Phoebe came into view.

'Hi you two' said Wyatt greeting them with a bright smile

'Hi son' said Leo looking exhausted while Phoebe beamed at Wyatt

**How she is always cheerful is just beyond me **thought Wyatt staring at his Aunt humouredly

'And how is my cute little nephew doing?' said Phoebe as she took a seat beside Wyatt

Wyatt just stared at her incredulously while Leo looked in on amusement before Wyatt said exasperatedly 'Aunt Phoebe im 18 years old'

'Yeah…well you'll always be my little nephew in my eyes' replied Phoebe cheekily before turning to watch the TV

Wyatt just shook his head and glared at his dad when his dad started to chuckle which he hastily turned into a cough when he felt his sons glare

'So how did your meeting with the elders go' asked Wyatt to his dad

Before Leo could answer another flurry of blue lights came in and an excited looking Paige and exhausted Piper came into view carrying a mountain of bags.

'Hi all' Paige said cheerfully while Piper sank into the seat beside Leo who kissed her cheek

'I take it you've been busy' enquired Leo while Phoebe peeked into the bags seeing what they brought

'You have no idea' said Piper tiredly 'I swear Paige is an animal when it comes to shopping' she ignored Paige's indignation at being called that and asked her to pack the bags away.

Paige agreed and with a wave of her hands they turned into blue orbs before disappearing. As they all started chatting to each other Wyatt's mind was focused on Chris and Eve. He felt sorry for Chris knowing that Chris was probably feeling guilty enough as it is without spending time with his girlfriend. He also couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed with Eve, what if she made Chris feel so guilty that he would not get with him just for the sake of her, at the same time he felt a tiny amount of guilt at how he was treating Eve but decided without any hesitation that when it came to Chris she was nothing compared to him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Chris and Eve come back in his eyes were totally fixed on Chris who looked as stunning as always, he saw at the corner of his eyes Eve mutter something to Chris in which Chris replied something back before smiling faintly and saying something again. Wyatt had one thought on his mind as they walked into the room…

**Soon you'll be mine...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well what do think? I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing it :) **_

_**Anyway as always please READ and REVIEW and also please feel free to give me your views and hints on what I could do with the story I would love to hear your views. **_

_**Anyway I hope this has satisfied you for another couple of week's lol**_

_**till next time and don't forget read and review -**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everybody this is jka1 with chapter 10 all ready for you lovely readers**

**Firstly though id like to say a HUGE THANKS to everyone who reviewed I was so happy with the response that I got for chapter 9 and I think I replied to everyone who reviewed me if I didn't then I apologize sincerely. Also id like to thank the following:**

**_Gerson, Embry, whitelighter, Mel_ and _amberjade_ who reviewed but were anonymous so I was therefore unable to thank personally, im glad you enjoyed it :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything from charmed that people recognize (although if**

**I did Wyatt and Chris would still be in the show as would Cole)**

**Warning – scenes of graphic sex! You have been warned**

**Anyway on with the story! **

Wyatt sighed unenthusiastically as Eve cuddled up to him in her bed. It was just gone midnight and Wyatt had orbed Eve and him self back to her apartment with promises of a steamy night. In reality he had gone off Eve for weeks now – it had nothing to do with Eve herself…it was just the fact that she wasn't Chris.

Eve proceeded to kiss Wyatt while he responded as best he could, all his thoughts were focused on what happened during Chris and Eve's day out together and he was determined to find out what happened even if it meant seducing Eve to know.

'It's been way too long since we've had some alone time!' She murmured seductively, sucking on his ear and then biting it gently as she straddled him.

**Not long enough for me **Wyatt thought dejectedly but he responded by sucking on her neck and nodding in agreement which caused her to moan

Wyatt shifted on top of her, and crashed his lips onto her, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. Eve kissed him back fervently; their tongues darting back and forth as she tangled her hands in his long shaggy hair, pulling him closer to her. Wyatt made himself hard by thinking about Chris and his sexy lean body; the feeling of his hard on rubbed against her thighs, made her center grow hot and wet, as his fingers fumbled with her buttons slowly.

He tossed her bra on to the floor along with his shirt and his hands squeezed her firm round breasts causing her to gasp in pleasure as he then moved his lips to suck and graze with his teeth on her nipples, slowly rubbing him self against her.

'Wyatt', she breathed, reaching for his zipper almost frantically and they proceeded to take each others clothes off. Once they were both completely naked Eve paused as she looked at Wyatt.

'What did I do to deserve you' she muttered, tracing a hand over his nipples, twisting and pinching and then proceeding to rub her soft hands over his chiseled body.

'I should be asking the same question' He replied looking into her golden eyes which sparkled with lust and love for him, Wyatt proceeded to feel pangs of guilt at what he was subjecting her too as he did generally care for her.

He decided to think on this later, right now he just wanted to get this over with, and even though he felt like he was betraying Chris by sleeping with Eve he knew it was the only way to get Eve off his back. She had been complaining that they never had sex anymore and he feared that she might suspect that he was cheating on her. He would get tonight over with and that would probably get her off his back for a while. He focused back to Eve and started to pay attention to her needs once more.

Eve whimpered as she felt Wyatt's hand slip in between her thighs, his thumb slowly rubbing her clit while his lips sucked on her pussy. She groaned as he slipped two of his fingers deep inside of her tightness. Her juices saturated his fingers as he slowly pumped them in and out of her

Wyatt continued to place hot kisses down her body, causing the Eve to shiver in complete pleasure. The feeling of Wyatt's lips and tongue within her tightness sent goose bumps through out her body.

The warmth of her soaking mound engulfed Wyatt, as his tongue darted out against her clit, making Eve's body to shudder in total pleasure. His two fingers continued to pump in and out of her, as his tongue swirled around her clitoris, causing her body to tremble. Parting her entrance with his two fingers, Wyatt's warm tongue dove inside, lapping and sucking at her womanly juices.

'Oh God, don't stop!' She moaned, pushing his face closer to her center. He didn't! as he then licked her opening slowly, Wyatt then took her clit into her mouth, sucking on it feverishly, rolling his tongue around frantically. Her eyes were in the back of her head as her body shook and trembled; Eve lost her self as a wave passion flushed over body. She cried out Wyatt's name as she came hard. Loosening her fingers in his hair, she pulled him back up to face her as her lips slammed into his.

'That was incredible!' She breathed, nibbling on his earlobe. Wyatt faintly smiled in response

'I want you inside me' she purred looking lustfully at his huge cock

'I want you too, Eve!' He murmured untruthfully, he pulled her into a position where the tip of his cock was directed to her pussy. He then pushed into her!

She gasped as he penetrated her pussy in one hard quick thrust. Slowly he started to move inside of her. Hands rubbing against skin, her moans filled the air as his cock pumped in and out of her.

"Oh Wyatt, harder!" She moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Grunting deeply, Wyatt moved his hips slamming his cock into her harder as his hands cupped her breasts tightly, kneading them. Her thrust met his, as he pounded into her body vehemently; earning cries and whimpers of ecstasy. With open mouths, their tongues flicked and lashed out against one another hotly, her nails dug deeper into his skin. The sensation of ecstasy and pleasure began to wash over Wyatt as he continued to pound his cock into her relentlessly imagining it was Chris below him

**Oh god Chris** Wyatt shouted in his head as he could feel his climax approaching.

"Wyatt" She practically yelled, slamming herself into him violently.

Wyatt shut his eyes and imagined Chris's writhing body beneath him right now and he couldn't hold himself any longer as that image plus the tightening of Eve's pussy caused him to orgasm. He felt his hot cum shoot out and flood her tightness.

With her fingers in his shoulders, Eve's body trembled and shook as she released herself for the second time. Both of them panting, trying to recover from such intense orgasms collapsed in each other's arms.

'My god Wyatt! That was bloody incredible!' She mumbled as he laid panting on top of her tired and wet; the sweat dripping from both their bodies.

'Yeah it was' Wyatt said though he didn't mean it

**This was nothing compared to Chris** he thought truthfully as he moved out of Eve and lay next to her while she proceeded to burrow under his arms and cuddling him lazily

They proceeded to lay there in silence for a few minutes before Wyatt decided to ask the questions that was in his mind all

'So…did you have fun today with Chris' he asked in what he was a off hand tone

'Yeah we did' Eve said half asleep as Wyatt stoked her arms with his fingers

'So what did you talk about; did you find out what's bothering Chris' Wyatt asked in a more anxious tone

At this question he felt Eve tense slightly which confirmed Wyatt's suspicions that things were said.

'He…did tell me something' muttered Eve distractedly

'Like what' Wyatt asked wanting to know what Chris said that could possibly make Eve feel uncomfortable

'Wyatt…I really can't say, I promised Chris I wouldn't tell anyone' Eve said guiltily

'But im his brother' Wyatt stated 'why did he tell you and not me doesn't he trust me anymore' he said hoping that Eve would feel guilty enough to tell him

'Wyatt it's not that' Eve stated uncomfortably 'it's just that the things he told me is not something you tell your family'

'Eve... please tell me something at least I just wanna help him' Wyatt said appearing downcast which caused Eve to squirm somewhat uncomfortably

'If his own brother can't help him then who can; just tell me something Eve' Wyatt said sadly giving Eve the puppy dog look

Eve crumbled under his face and decided to tell partial bits of the truth rather then the full story

'Ok il tell you' she sighed which caused Wyatt to cheer silently in his head 'Chris told me that he slept with someone that he thinks of as family…'

'Whoa you're telling me that Chris had sex' Wyatt interrupted showing false surprise

'Yeah I know I was like that as well' smiled Eve before continuing

'so anyway he told me that this person is like family to him and that he doesn't know what to do about it because this person wants to have a relationship with him'

Wyatt took a minute to pause as he digested this information, Chris had smartly revealed information to Eve about his worries without telling her the whole truth…he had to admire Chris for that

'So…do you know what he's decided' Wyatt enquired anxiously…almost eagerly which earned him an odd stare from Eve.

'I don't really know' she stated honestly 'I think he does have some feelings for this person it was obvious from the way he acted' she said more to herself then to Wyatt. When she glanced at Wyatt again she was surprised to see a wide smile on his face which left her feeling perplexed

**Why is he so interested, iv heard of protective brothers but this is going a bit too far **Eve thought confused.

Wyatt noticed her confused stare and tried to stop smiling so brightly which was proving to be a difficult thing, the only thing that was on his mind was the fact that Chris might have feelings for him and was actually considering a relationship with Wyatt.

'Why are you smiling' Eve asked in a suspicious tone

'err its just the thought of Chris having relationship troubles at his age' Wyatt lied easily 'I always knew he was going to be a heartbreaker; I just didn't expect it at such a young age' he said more truthfully

Eve remained somewhat unconvinced but let it slide and gave a small laugh herself before she cuddled into Wyatt once more. They both lay there in silence for a few minutes before Eve finally dozed off.

As soon as Wyatt knew that Eve had dozed off into a slumber he gently moved her off him and proceeded to get dressed. He then used his magic to sense where Chris was and orbed to his location. By the time he materialized he was in the bathroom and saw Chris taking a shower. His dick immediately hardened at this image and he spent a few minutes just watching Chris.

Chris was savoring the feeling of the hot water assaulting his body but decided that he spent enough time showering – if he spent anymore time then his body would begin to prune. He turned off the shower and grabbed his towel covering it around his lower regions. As he turned around he saw to his shock and surprise; Wyatt staring at him in what could only be described as pure lust and an almost like leer on his face. Chris felt somewhat aroused by this look as well as well as his everlasting shock.

'Hey Chris' Wyatt said smiling at him as if watching his brother showering naked was a normal occurrence

'Dammit Wyatt what the fuck are you doing here' Chris said angrily as the shock was wearing away partially

'you never heard of privacy' Chris hissed as Wyatt continued to smile

Wyatt ignored Chris's question as he was too focused on Chris's angry face which was arousing him beyond reason. The sight of Chris's body dripping with specks of water flowing all over him mixed with the flushed face that Chris was sporting was causing him to precum. Chris must have noticed his turned on face because he attempted to cover himself up even more. This caused Wyatt to come out of his stupor.

'We need to talk' Wyatt stated simply

He expected Chris to throw a tantrum of sorts, he expected Chris to tell him to get lost, heck he wouldn't have been surprised if Chris had orbed out to avoid him. What he didn't expect was for Chris to gaze at him calmly and reply.

'yes we do' …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you guys think! Please Read and Review**

**Im a bit nervous about this chapter as it was my first ever het sex scene and I don't know if I did a good job or not…so tell me what you think**

**Anyway till the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it oh and remember REVIEW PLEASE! -**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys this is jka1 here and ready with chapter 11. Also thanks to the following:**

**ree shee – thanks im glad you love it**

**Sweet-As-Sugar-Just-Might-Melt – hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Hex99 – thanks for your review I hope you enjoy the talk and please give me more of your hints they really help**

**Crimsonbloodvampire – I also hope you enjoy the talk and thanks for reviewing so many times throughout the story**

**Azzy494 – im sorry for being so evil and leaving it at such an evil cliffhanger I hope you enjoy this and once again hope you had a happy birthday**

**Embry – thanks for your reviews id email personally but your anonymous **

**Twin minds – thanks for your review I hope you enjoy this slash scene as well**

**Starbaby1790 – thank you for your lovely review**

**RuByMoOn17 – I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Gerson – thanks once again for your review I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**If iv forgotten anyone then im really sorry and would like to say I do enjoy your reviews so don't think I don't cos I LOVE THEM! -**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with charmed blah blah blah**

**Warning – slash scenes, incest so if you don't like don't read!**

**Now on with the story!**

Flashback

'_We need to talk' Wyatt stated simply_

_He expected Chris to throw a tantrum of sorts, he expected Chris to tell him to get lost, heck he wouldn't have been surprised if Chris had orbed out to avoid him. What he didn't expect was for Chris to gaze at him calmly and reply._

'_Yes we do' …_

Wyatt stood there in silence looking uncertain as Chris regarded him coolly. This wasn't what he was expecting at all, if anything he expected Chris to orb out, ignore him, shout at him to leave; heck he wouldn't have been surprised if Chris tried to make a run for it but Chris just stood there his face blank and impassive. He tried to speak but at couldn't really think of anything to say, his mind was stumped and the fact that Chris; the object of his affections and pretty much the love of his life was standing before him half naked and flushed certainly didn't help with his brain functions, in fact they were directed elsewhere.

Chris who was watching Wyatt got a certain satisfaction from watching Wyatt's stumped expression. Although his outward face may have appeared blank and impassive to Wyatt, his feelings were in total overload. He had so many feelings going on in his head he was surprised he didn't explode. Finally he couldn't take any more of Wyatt's constant staring and decided to break the silence.

'So what do you want to talk about' he said looking at Wyatt and trying to hold eye contact with him which was proving difficult considering the intensity of Wyatt's gaze which left Chris shivering slightly.

'Where do I start' Wyatt said maintaining eye contact with Chris

'how about the part where you've been ignoring me, how about the part where you been acting so unlike yourself that the whole family have noticed, how about the part where you've become so different that even Eve is worried about you' Wyatt finished, his voice calm but with an air of power around them

Wyatt watched as Chris's face took an air of indignation as he stared at Wyatt obviously shocked at what he said

'What do you expect me to do Wy' Chris said incredulously his face flushing once again but from anger this time

'Act like nothings wrong huh, well im sorry Wyatt but im not **you** I cant pretend nothing happened, what we did that night has been in my fucking head non stop' he ranted all his frustration and anger pouring out after being contained for so long

'Do you know how hard it's been trying to sort out my fucking emotions, what do you want me to do huh, pretend that what we did was alright and forget about it' he hissed

'I don't expect you to Chris' Wyatt said his tone gentler this time around as he watched Chris breathing heavily from his rant

'If anything I want you to tell me what you feel…Chris I need to know what's going to happen' Wyatt said his anxious voice betraying him which caused Chris to stare at him warily

'you think you're the only suffering huh well your not…look Chris I need to know if there's any chance for us' Wyatt said in an almost pleading tone, when Chris didn't respond Wyatt continued

'Im going crazy, I can't stop thinking about you' Wyatt continued as he moved closer to Chris 'you're the only thing in my head, I may not act like I care but this thing is tearing me apart more then you'll ever know'

'Look Wyatt' Chris said uncomfortably but Wyatt interrupted him

'Look just let me speak I know your feeling conflicted but please just think about this, what if we weren't brothers huh Chris do you think we'd be together then?' Wyatt said

'Yes' Chris said immediately in a tone so low that Wyatt nearly didn't hear it

Wyatt sighed inwardly in relief but before he could reply Chris continued

'But that's the thing Wyatt, we _are _brothers and there's nothing we can do about it' Chris said; his voice getting surer. Wyatt went to say something but stopped when Chris continued to speak

'There's too many things that's at stake here, there's mum and dad, Aunt Phoebe and Paige how do you think they'd react huh' Chris looked at Wyatt his face more determined as Wyatt stayed silent

'And what about Eve huh how do you think she'd feel if she found out you cheated on her with ME of all people, I couldn't do that to her Wyatt'

'Look Chris…'Wyatt interrupted but was once again stalled by Chris

'No Wyatt I've made my decision, this would never work…I don't want to get involved in this, im sorry but I don't love you that way' he murmured as Wyatt looked on calmly

'Im sorry' Chris said as Wyatt just stood there staring at him

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds before Chris tried to move around Wyatt and go to his room for sanctuary. He was stopped however by Wyatt who grabbed his body and pushed him against the wall with both his arms pinning Chris's sides so that he couldn't move.

'Iv heard what you've said Chris now your gonna listen to me' Wyatt whispered into Chris's ear which caused him to shiver unintentionally as he felt Wyatt's hot breath against his neck

'See I believe what you said was a load of bullshit Chris, you can deny it all you want but I know you have feelings for me' Wyatt continued as Chris flushed once again and looked away from Wyatt's direction

When Chris didn't say anything Wyatt went to speak again but Wyatt firstly grabbed Chris's face in a loving way and directed it so that it was directed to his face so that he could maintain eye contact with him.

'Please Chris just give me a chance' he whispered as he pressed his forehead to Chris's 'I love you so much its killing me, just give me a chance'

Chris, Wyatt noticed was now panting slightly and Wyatt took this as reassurance that Chris was considering what Wyatt was saying so he pressed on

'You and me belong together Chris im as much yours as you are mine, don't you see that Chris.'

'You were mine before you even realized you had grown up… You were mine when you slept next to me when you were scared of all those nightmares… and you were mine whenever I saved your ass from all those demons' he added with some humor to which Chris chuckled weakly in response

'You've always been mine Chris, you just didn't realize it. Now...now it's time to make you see. That way there will be no more mistakes that you belong to me and no one else can ever touch you again.'

'But what will everyone say' murmured Chris pointing out one of his worst fears

'Wyatt even if we did get together it wouldn't work I could never tell our family; everyone would think we were freaks I couldn't take that Wyatt…I don't think I could handle it' he said close to tears

'Shhh listen Chris no one has to know anything it could be our secret we don't have to tell them anything that you're not comfortable with, I promise' he reassured as Chris continued to listen

'What and live a secret, are you really willing to do that Wy give up your whole life for me' Chris said disbelievingly

'In a heartbeat' was Wyatt's instant reply which was so sure that Chris didn't doubt him for a minute

'What about Eve' Chris mumbled 'what are you going to tell her'

'I'll break up with her Chris, like I told you she means nothing to me' Wyatt said as he kissed Chris's forehead. When he saw that Chris was going to say something he knew what the topic was about so interrupted

'And don't worry, I wont tell her the reason why ok I promised you Chris that we don't have to tell anyone and when have I ever broken my promises to you huh' Wyatt teased gently

Chris smiled faintly and replied 'never Wy'

'So does this mean that you're willing to give us a chance' Wyatt asked more hopefully

As Chris continued to look unsure of himself Wyatt kissed him passionately on the lips which caused Chris to moan in response, they battled with their tongues furiously trying to gain dominance over each other before Wyatt won eventually. Their kissing turned even more heated as Wyatt wrapped his arms possessively around Chris's waist and grinded himself against Chris causing Chris to gasp and harden. Eventually the need for air became too great for both of them and they pulled apart gasping and flushed.

'Please Chris' Whispered Wyatt as he pressed his forehead again Chris again 'just give us a chance'

Chris paused for a minute or two as he considered his options. He was so sure he had it all figured out, he was going to break up with Wyatt and hope that they could go back to the brotherly bond that they once shared…but he was fooling himself.

Chris knew that they could never go back to how they were ever since that night and Chris wasn't sure that he wanted to. He knew what they were doing was wrong but at the same time it felt so right and brother or not Chris did love Wyatt as more then a brother.

As he looked into his brothers pleading and hopeful eyes he paused before smiling and nodding his head. His smile widened when he saw Wyatt's face break out into an ecstatic smile and Wyatt kissed him with even more passion then the first kiss.

'You won't regret this Chris I promise' Wyatt said joyfully as he buried his face in Chris's scent and inhaled his scent

Chris sighed contently and said nothing; Wyatt pulled Chris closer his hands resting on Chris's lean hips,

'Iv missed you so much baby'. - Wyatt told Chris as he kissed him softly. Chris smiled into Wyatt's lips and kissed him. Slowly Wyatt removed the towel from Chris's waist until Chris stood there in all his glory blushing as Wyatt stared transfixed.

"Beautiful," Wyatt murmured against Chris's lips, he took his time staring at every part of Chris before he started kissing and tasting his exposed skin. "So gorgeous," Chris moaned and pulled Wyatt into a kiss surprising them both a. Their exposed skin touched and Chris sighed in bliss. This felt so right

Wyatt was not even close to being done with Chris, he wanted to taste more of him, he repeated his action. He started to crawl down and lick Chris's wet dick, and started to suck greedy and heard Chris's whimpers which caused him to suck even more fervently. Chris's fingers grabbed Wyatt's hair and he pushed Wyatt's head further down on his shaft. Chris could feel the pressure building up and with a muffled cry he came inside Wyatt's hot inviting mouth.

"_Wyatt_" Chris kissed Wyatt on the lips when Wyatt stood up with a grin on his face, "_I need more, more."_ Chris begged and Wyatt smiled at Chris, how could he deny his need when he wanted so much more of Chris? He started trailing butterfly kisses on Chris's neck and proceeded to orb them to his room.

Wyatt closed his eyes and quickly cast a spell so that they would not be heard or noticed when he heard a whooshing sound he knew the spell had worked and proceeded to open his eyes to the angel that lay before him looking all coy and nervous which drove Wyatt's cock from hard to rock solid within a second. He proceeded to take off his clothes in front of Chris enjoying the lustful look that Chris was giving him

He then approached Chris and lay on top of his causing friction to their dicks as they touched each other. Wyatt orbed the Lube and applied it to his fingers as he continued to kiss Chris everywhere he could reach.

"_Chris_, I want you so bad," Wyatt, said as he filled Chris with his fingers that moaned in pleasure, "I need you; I _love_ you so damn much."

He murmured into Chris's ear as he replaced his fingers with his throbbing shaft and entered Chris slowly and gently wanting to make the experience the best he could for Chris as he moved in and out of Chris that drew him near to his body. Chris's legs which were over Wyatt's shoulder could only moan in pleasure at the feelings that Wyatt was causing him to feel. He loved the feeling of Wyatt inside of him

"I love you, I. Love. You." Chris kissed him hungry, sucking Wyatt's tongue that moaned deep into his mouth. They continued their love making for minutes taking their time before Wyatt's thrusts became deeper and quicker, they kissed passionately; filled with need and longing as they maintained constant eye contact with each other.

Finally they couldn't control themselves any longer and they climaxed so intensely that both could not stop the screams of pleasure that erupted from their mouth as they screamed each others names. Their souls embraced in unification and Wyatt kissed Chris greedily and domineeringly as if he was marking his territory on Chris's body. They were both shaking from the extent of their orgasm and both of their bodies were sheaved in sweat. Wyatt quickly used his magic to clean the semen that Chris had spilled on both their stomachs and they lay there panting too tired to move and not that really wanting to.

Wyatt didn't pull out, he didn't want to as he lay on top of Chris. He nibbled Chris's neck who had closed his eyes tiredly. He yawned and smiled sleepy at Wyatt before falling into a contented sleep as he lay in Wyatt's arms.

Wyatt felt Chris's legs go limp and he slowly pulled out. Carefully he stretched out at Chris's side, rested Chris's head on his chest and his arms going around his waist, and felt Chris snuggle closer into him.

**I promised you we would be together** Wyatt thought happily as he stared at Chris, he smiled contently feeling truly happy now and pulled Chris even further into his body as he fell into a contented sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's chapter 11 done I hope you enjoyed it particularly the slash scene cos boy are they hard to write trust me on that so I hope you enjoy it much.**

**Sadly this is the second to last chapter. I am planning to do an epilogue next chapter and then I should wrap it up and I may or may not do a sequel. **

**Id like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story for me. It really meant so much and it's been a joy to write for you.**

**I hope you READ & REVIEW this chapter for me and also please give me your thoughts on how I should write the epilogue as any feedback is very very very welcome.**

**Once again thanks for reading and please don't forget to READ & REVIEW even if it's like a two word review it'd be welcome. -**


	12. Chapter 12

**The end**

**Hi guys this is jka1 with the last chapter of forbidden love**

**Firstly I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's read my story as overall iv had what I think is a good number of overall hits on this story (over 11,500 at the moment and still counting) and also thanks to the following who reviewed –**

**Sweet-As-Sugar-Just-Might-Melt – thanks for your review**

**Twin-minds – thanks a lot for your review im glad that you enjoyed the slash scenes**

**Embry – thanks and I hope you enjoy the epilogue**

**Crimsonbloodvampire – thanks for your review hope you enjoy the epilogue**

**Shaitanah – thanks very much im glad that you enjoyed the slash scenes**

**Ree-shee - thanks for your review, as to who dean is that was a mistake which I corrected thanks to your help so thanks for that as well**

**Azzy494 – hey I hope that when you read this you will review as soon as you come back from holiday (hope you had a nice time btw)**

**Hex99 – thanks so much for all your reviews and your hints and tips they have been a pleasure to read**

**TanyaPotter – thanks for your review I hope you enjoy the epilogue**

**BrianKrause – a huge thank you to you for reviewing all my chapters at once it was a pleasure to read all your reviews so thanks once again **

**Disclaimer – sadly I don't own anything related to charmed (though if I did imagine the fun hehe)**

_**Epilogue - 3 months later**_

Wyatt sighed as he and Chris packed the last of the boxes full of clothes and various possessions that they owned. It had been 3 months…3 glorious months since he and Chris had finally got together and they had been the happiest of his life.

Wyatt turned around to see Chris packing up his own box full of clothes; his back turned away from him. Wyatt sneaked up behind and wrapped his arms around Chris's waist drawing him closer to his body and proceeded to kiss his neck while Chris smiled wonderfully.

'Have I told you how much I love you' Wyatt murmured as he sucked on Chris's neck which caused Chris to moan in response.

'Only about a million times already' Chris said humouredly but with a distant look in his demeanor

Wyatt who noticed this started to grow concerned. 'Hey cherubs are you alright?'

'Im fine… im just thinking about everything that's happened over these months' Chris said as he turned around to face Wyatt and wrapped his arms around Wyatt's' neck bringing their foreheads together. Wyatt could only nod in response before he was pulled into a loving kiss.

A lot had happened in that period; Chris and Wyatt decided to keep their relationship a secret, they decided it was for the best as they knew that no one would accept their relationship and would go to all costs to keep them apart (heaven help them if the elders found out or even worse their parents).

Wyatt also broke up with Eve and suffice to say it did not go down well. Eve had no idea why he was doing this as it was totally out of the blue, and she, quite understandably, wanted to know why Wyatt was tossing away more then a years worth of love and companionship without so much as a proper explanation. All Wyatt could say, to her white, tear stricken face, was, 'It's not enough…I'm sorry.' And with that he left her apartment feeling guilty at the sight of her agonized expression.

Wyatt never managed to explain why he broke up with Eve to Piper and Leo. They were devastated about it, and tried to get him to talk about it. Wyatt never could give them an explanation they would accept, any more than he could tell them the truth. For the first couple of days after Wyatt broke up with Eve he would appear downcast and miserable while on the inside feeling relieved, he knew he had to keep up pretences though.

Whenever his family asked him if he was feeling ok and if he wanted to talk about it Wyatt would just sigh and say he was going to see Chris and talk to him. They always agreed, and one time Wyatt overheard his dad telling his mum, as he went upstairs, that he was glad he could talk to somebody at least and took solace in that fact.

What they didn't know was that every time Wyatt went to see Chris, Chriswould be waiting for him in his bedroom and would launch himself into his arms. A quick 'silencing' and 'notice me not' spell would be conjured up around the room and they would fall back on the bed they made love on several occasions and Wyatt would devour him alive.

They were careful to leave no signs of their lovemaking, but sounds were safe enough, and to Wyatt there was nothing as good on earth and heaven as the sight of Chris on his hands and knees, thighs spread wide with his tight hole gleaming, and begging for his brother to do things brothers shouldn't. So blessedly tight and hot, and Wyatt would pound in and out of him as if his sanity and life depended on it while Chris would scream in pleasure and lust before they would explode together in orgasmic bliss.

They spent as much time together as possible but it wasn't enough for both of them, they would get interrupted often which would irritate them to no end and therefore Wyatt came to the decision of moving out of the Halliwell house.

Naturally everyone didn't want him to leave (especially Piper) but they understood the reasons why as he wanted his own freedom. Chris didn't take this news well until he found out that Wyatt was planning on finding a place for the both of them to which Chris thanked him very profusely…

A week or so before the present day, Wyatt managed to find a reasonably priced apartment not too close but then not too far from his families house, (a two bedroom place so that his family wouldn't get as suspicious if they visited) and paid the deposit for it. After a long period of over 3 hours Wyatt and Chris finally managed to persuade Piper that Chris could live with Wyatt (provided they came and visited several times a week) and now here they were in Chris's bedroom in the process of packing up everything they owned ready for a new life.

Piper, Paige and Leo had been helping all afternoon with the packing and were now in the process of checking out the apartment while Phoebe regretfully claimed she could not make it because of work but promised to come by later and help.

'I love you' Wyatt whispered after they separated from their tender kiss; Chris upon hearing this smiled brightly. He knew he would never get bored of hearing Wyatt say those words to him.

'Not as much as I love you' Chris replied smiling

'I don't think that's possible' Wyatt laughed as drew Chris back into him and chafe their bodies together causing friction to both of their cocks. Chris gasped in pleasure before grabbing Wyatt in a searing kiss.

'You know…' Chris panted as he gave Wyatt a mischievous look 'we have plenty of time before mum and the others come back…maybe we should use it effectively'

Wyatt smiled, a predatory look appearing in his eyes as he took in what Wyatt was saying. As he looked at Chris and saw his horny expression all the blood rushed into his southern regions and with a slight growl he grabbed Chris and threw him on the bed which resulted in Chris giggling.

Wyatt kissed Chris and battled for dominance with their tongues. Wyatt almost ripped off Chris's shirt who moaned loud as Wyatt's tongue thrust into his mouth. In one sudden move, Wyatt stood up, pushed his pants and underwear down in a quick move, and kicked them off leaving his socks the only clothing he had on, Chris lifted his hips and pushed his pants to his knees before lying back on the bed in anticipation. Both naked, Wyatt lay on top of Chris and rubbed their cocks together causing unbearable friction. He grinded just right which caused both their breathing to increase as they moved as one.

Wyatt grabbed Chris's ass and they both came, Chris kissed Wyatt and in one quick movement Wyatt lifted Chris's legs over his shoulder and thrust into Chris's pucker using their seeds as lubrication for his aching cock.

Wyatt's dick went up into Chris's ass, and Chris moaned in slight pain and lots of pleasure. Damn he was going to be sore but it would be worth it. Chris grabbed onto Wyatt's shoulders to support himself as Wyatt pounded into him holding constant eye contact, Chris gasped and he made a sound that made Wyatt's eyes lose focus as he lost himself in Chris which caused Chris to orgasm as well.

'Wow' Chris gasped as Wyatt collapsed on top of him; both of their sweaty bodies infused as one

'That about sums it up' Wyatt laughed as he held onto Chris never wanting to let him go

'I love you so much' he whispered which caused Chris to break out into a huge smile 'im going to make you so happy' he promised as he kissed Chris's already swollen lips

'You already do' Chris replied in a loving tone which caused Wyatt to grin at him goofily

'This is a new start Chris, I promise you il never let you go' Wyatt said before they resumed their kissing…

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE' screamed a voice which caused them to gasp in surprise

Jumping in shock; Chris and Wyatt abruptly turned their heads to the direction of the voice. What they saw caused both of them to pale considerably. Phoebe was standing in the doorway ghostly white and looking shaken at the core at the sight before her

**Oh my god **Wyatt thought shocked beyond words, as he gazed down at Chris, he saw that Chris was silently crying tears of anguish…

**This cant be happening, oh god! **Chris thought as he stared at his aunt unable to say anything for fear of sobbing…

**Oh Chris, Wyatt what have you done? **Was all Phoebe could think of as she stared at the sight of her two nephews in a position she never would have dreamed of them being in…

_Finished for now_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well what do you guys think? I hope you liked the ending lol and trust me that was the ending im not continuing with this story but I may consider doing a sequel but definitely not for a while**

**Anyway please Review and tell me if you liked it, I hope you did and once again thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story its been such fun and a great boost in confidence reading reviews and iv loved hearing feedback**

**Anyway farewell for now… oh and don't forget PLEASE REVIEW -**


End file.
